Sidra
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Race = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 9 |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Mojito (attendant/teacher) Roh (life linked) Zeno (superior Future Zeno (superior) Grand Minister (superior) Team Universe 9 (subordinates) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 9. Appearance Sidra is a short and pudgy olive green skinned individual with long, orange hair, a mustache and a beard. He has a humanoid appearance with traits resembling a Viking. Unlike Champa, a God of Destruction with a similar build, he wears a white short-sleeved shirt under his God of Destruction attire, which is purple in color. Personality Apparently tending to overthink things, Sidra was indecisive, and hardly destroyed anything. Sidra is a very passive god. He is also shown to be calmer, and more benevolent, than his counterpart, the Supreme Kai Roh, since he thinks Basil's aggression on Buu is too harsh, which is a sharp contrast to the known relationships between respective Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction of the other universes. Despite his pacifistic nature, Sidra, like most of the other Destroyers, has come to dislike Goku, both because of the consequences of the Tournament of Power, as well as the latter's casual attitude towards Zeno, which is considered disrespectful from Sidra's point of view. He is also not above passing judgement on mortals when he destroys them out of disgust for their behavior. When Frieza contacted him and Roh about joining the Universe 9 team, Sidra did not object, despite knowing what the tyrant had done to the assassins and his Kai's objections due to Frieza's traitorous action towards his own universe. However, he did display concern. When his team started getting eliminated, Sidra never scolded them (like Rumsshi and Quitela did with their own teams), only admonishing Rozel briefly due to falling off the stage purposely, and resigned to his fate in silence as the two Omni-Kings erased everyone from Universe 9 aside from Mojito. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Sidra participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Sidra and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Sidra is discussing how the planet they are on is a complete failure, noting that it should be destroyed before double checking his calculations. He is informed of a call from the Grand Minister, but he initially did not realize the importance of the call. At Zeno's Palace, he is invited to take part in an exhibition match with the other Gods of Destruction. Beerus is able to pressure the other gods, who are teaming up against him. Beerus nearly blasted away Sidra, Belmod, and Geene, but Sidra managed to put up a barrier at the last second. As Sidra began gloating over how he is the fastest at creating shields, he is kicked into a viewing stand by Belmod, who states that as the match was a free-for-all, there is not going to be any teamwork between them. In the anime, Sidra, Mojito, Roh, and the Trio De Dangers meet the Universe 7 group at Zeno's Palace. Before the fights start, Sidra is flustered over not being able to impress Zeno with his fighters, which could potentially cause them to be destroyed on the spot. Sidra is generally silent throughout the Zen Exhibition Match but is impressed with Bergamo for requesting to Zeno that the universes be spared should he defeat Goku. While recruiting members for Team Universe 9, Sidra destroys an entire city that is in chaos after learning the possibility of having their universe destroyed in the Tournament of Power and also out of disgust for the savagery of the mortals. After Quitela convinced him with a lie that Universe 7 was planning on taking him out, he and Roh hire assassins to kill Goku and Frieza so Universe 7 will be forced quit, even giving one of the assassins some of his energy. Sidra and Roh learn that their plan didn't go through and that Frieza is planning on joining them; both of the universe 9 deities argue about the possibility of adding someone that didn't care about their own Universe getting erased, before Frieza ends the offer after Beerus and Whis arrive. Sidra and the others arrive at the World of Void and watch on as his subordinates fought, with him being silent during the entire fight and only speaking a little before erasure. He and his team (excluding Mojito) were the first to be erased after Team Universe 9 was completely eliminated. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 9 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime As with all Gods of Destruction, Sidra is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his attendant Mojito. When witnessing the power of True Golden Frieza, Roh noted that Frieza was already more of a God of Destruction than Sidra, and expressed doubt that Sidra could destroy him. Additionally, Sidra's Energy of Destruction was unable to harm Golden Frieza. However, it is shown that Frieza experienced some difficulty when trying to compress Sidra's Energy of Destruction, and Sidra also believed he would be able to destroy Frieza. In comparison to other Gods of Destruction, like Beerus, he is relatively weak, as seen when Beerus merely blew on Sidra's Energy of Destruction to dissipate it. In the manga, during his battle against the other Gods of Destruction, he is the only one to react quickly enough at one of Beerus' attack, creating a barrier and protect him and the other gods behind him. However, Belmod easily knocked him away with a kick, albeit while he is off guard. He is shown to be at a disadvantage while fighting Champa. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Sidra possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. He used this to destroy an entire city and its citizens with just one use of the move. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Sidra can grant some of his destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who possess the energy can erase any from existence. However, because it is a small fraction of a God of Destruction's energy, other godly or powerful entities can destroy it. *'Life Link' - Sidra's and Roh's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Sidra and Roh represent. *'God of Destruction's Commandment' - Sidra's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Shield' - Sidra can generate an energy field to protect himself from his opponent's attacks. Sidra himself states that the speed of his shield generation ability is unmatched. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: Greg Dulcie *Portuguese dub: Quimbé Battles *Sidra vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mosco vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Sidra's name seems to come from "Sidra" (Cider in Spanish), continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Sidra was designed by Akira Toriyama, and is similar to Thief, from Sand Land. *Sidra is first revealed in public by a Japanese magazine. His angel however, was not present alongside him; instead, Korn, the attendant of the Universe 8 God of Destruction Liquiir, was. *Sidra is the first God of Destruction to use a variation of Hakai. *Sidra is the first God of Destruction from the main timeline to die onscreen, and by extension, the first to be erased from existence. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Sidra es:Sidra Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly